The Scar You Left Me
by heeroin
Summary: [KYUHAE] Ele odiava cada célula de seu corpo, sentia nojo de cada uma delas, o mesmo desprezo que sentia pela sua existência, pela existência de nossa espécie. Abusava das drogas, lícitas ou não, tudo valia a pena para que pudesse se desligar da realidade que parecia, aos outros, fantasia. Mas se ele soubesse que estas células eram o motivo do meu coração bater...


Acendi mais um cigarro e dei uma forte tragada. Observei a fumaça sair da minha boca, subindo em direção aos céus e se misturar ao ar logo depois. Uma senhora que já deveria ter entrado na casa dos sessenta, me olhou com desgosto ao sentir o odor do cigarro chegar às suas narinas, mas eu não me importei; geralmente não me importava, quando estava de bom humor, ria dos olhares de desprezo que eram direcionados a mim, mas hoje não era um desses dias.

DongHae, que estava sentado do meu lado, apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro e inclinou-se para encontrar a minha orelha. "Apaga isso, Kyu, essa coisa fede e faz mal", o ouvi sussurrar. Revirei os olhos, ele continuou apoiado no meu ombro, sonolento, seu rosto avermelhado por efeito da bebedeira. Mexi meu ombro, buscando afastá-lo, chamando-o de hipócrita enquanto o fazia. Ele também xingou baixinho em reposta, usando um tom que mais pareceu que ele choramingava do que qualquer coisa.

Era óbvio o quão bêbado DongHae estava o que deixava a situação particularmente engraçada. Estávamos parados em um ônibus vazio, exceto por nós, o motorista e aquela velha às cinco e meia da manhã, depois de termos madrugado em um bar e bebido uma quantidade de álcool tão grande que um humano normal já teria desmaiado há horas.

DongHae sentia pena dos humanos que desperdiçavam a vida deles no bar ao mesmo tempo em que nós os invejávamos. Eles têm uma vida e o poder de desperdiçá-la, coisa que nós não tínhamos. Aliás, isso que fomos comemorar ontem, os meus cem anos de imortalidade. Fomos abusar das drogas que conseguíamos, sendo elas lícitas ou não. Eu bebia apenas por apreciar o sabor, já que não conseguia ficar bêbado. DongHae achava que isso era algum tipo de poder de vampiro, apesar de eu dizer-lhe que isso era coisa de romances, idiotice, mas ele achava o meu suposto poder incrivelmente legal por ser um poder.

Eu tinha cento e vinte e cinco anos e DongHae cento e vinte e sete, apesar de DongHae sido transformado com vinte e cinco e, portanto, termos a mesma idade por uma eternidade ele contava como se fosse o meu hyung.

Enquanto éramos mortais, DongHae era filho de um de meus empregados e morava com ele no porão de minha mansão. Brincávamos juntos às vezes, escondidos, pois meus pais não gostavam de me ver com ele. Ele me prometeu que ficaria rico e brincaríamos juntos quando crescêssemos, uma promessa idiota. Mas ele começou a trabalhar aos quatorze e eu vi que ele levava a promessa idiota a sério. Apesar de ser idiota, no fundo do meu coração eu achei a lealdade do menino, algo digno. Mas aos vinte e cinco, ele sumiu. Não deu explicações aos pais, ao trabalho, muito menos a mim. Aliás, até hoje eu não sei direito. É, claro, ele se afastou porque havia se tornado um vampiro, mas por quem ele foi transformado e onde ele ficou até me achar eram detalhes que eu não sabia.

Tudo que eu sabia era que dois anos depois, eu fui atacado por um lobo enquanto caçava e ele me apareceu, tentando me socorrer, eu implorei por ajuda e ele me transformou. Depois disso eu juntei a maior quantia de dinheiro que pude e sumi. Nós fizemos tanta coisa nesses últimos cem anos que eu nem sei direito especificar o que. Só sei que, de alguma maneira, acabamos aqui. Nesse ônibus com a velha, em direção ao apartamento que dividíamos no centro de Seoul.

Ajudei DongHae a se levantar e descemos do ônibus. Tive que conduzir o bêbado até a cama de seu quarto e deitá-lo lá e, em seguida, trancar a porta.

Quando estávamos no Japão, pouco depois do fim da segunda guerra, DongHae e eu conhecemos um vampiro que hoje, já deve estar pelos seus 800 anos. Seu nome, ele admitiu quem nem se lembrava, pois dizia que aos poucos você vai deixando todo o seu lado humano para trás, coisa que estávamos sentindo agora. DongHae deu ao vampiro, o nome de Leeteuk, pois ele tinha uma aura e uma história que o faziam ser diferente dos demais, algo que eu julgava desconfortável e estranho, mas o DongHae chamava isso de "especial".

Leeteuk nos explicou que quanto mais velho o vampiro, mais forte ele é, pois vampiros novos ainda tem parte do sangue humano circulando. Deixe-me explica-los melhor, porém ainda de uma forma geral, detalhes científicos não são o meu forte; No longo e doloroso processo que foi a transformação, cada um de nossos genes é modificado, nos transformando no ser monstruoso que nós somos, porém, o processo de transformação ainda está em andamento e, à medida que ele avança, perdemos o nosso lado humano aos poucos. O nosso lado humano ainda luta contra o veneno de vampiro e, entrando em uma grande ironia, é o nosso lado humano que pede por sangue.

Leeteuk era o vampiro mais velho que nós conhecíamos. Normalmente, não era tão fácil assim para nós reconhecermos um vampiro, mas a sua aura negra e pesada deixava claro que ele não era humano. Mas não era só isso, sua aparência também era monstruosa, seus orbes eram finos, como as de um gato, e possuíam um tom cinza fosco. Suas presas estavam sempre a mostra, diferentemente das minhas, que só se mostravam ao eu sentir cheiro de sangue. Até hoje, lembrar-me dele me provoca alguns arrepios, até mesmo por saber que ele irá piorar, chegará mais perto do monstro que nós – eu, ele, DongHae e toda a minha espécie – estamos destinados a ser.

O medo do que nós podíamos nos tornar se aproximava cada vez mais agora, quando DongHae e eu perdíamos a necessidade de dormir, algo que não poderia ser classificado como insônia, pois DongHae e eu nos tornamos imunes a. Sim, conseguíamos ficar semanas, ou até meses, acordados, mesmo sem querer. Eu, agora, contava sete semanas sem dormir e DongHae deve beirar por dez.

Como DongHae não conseguia dormir, não tive outra opção a não ser trancá-lo na sua suíte até o efeito da bebida passar sozinho. Tive que subir dois lances de escada com ele apoiado no meu ombro, porque ele não conseguia dar dois passos sem tropeçar e cair, devido a sua visão turva e tontura já proporcionada pela bebedeira. Minhas costas doíam tanto ao chegar ao quarto que nem tive a atenção de jogá-lo na cama, o larguei em qualquer lugar do chão e fechei a porta.

Tomei um longo, demorado e relaxante banho, a fim de tirar todo aquele cheiro de suor, álcool e DongHae de mim – sem falar do cheio do suor de DongHae, credo –, o que deve ter levado por volta de seus 25 minutos. Fui para o meu quarto enrolado na toalha e abri meu notebook. Estava com preguiça de botar a roupa e muita vontade de jogar starcraft para me preocupar. Parei de jogar só quando meu estômago roncou de fome. Vesti-me somente na parte de baixo do meu corpo e abri a porta do quarto de DongHae, já que, visto a hora, ele já deveria estar recuperado.

E ele estava se encontrava deitado na cama, vestindo o seu pijama, assistindo a algum programa da TV. Seus cabelos molhados indicavam que ele havia se banhado há pouco. Ele virou o seu rosto para mim com um sorriso quando me viu abrir a porta do quarto.

–- Achei que iria me deixar aqui até eu morrer de fome – Brincou, em seguida, levantou-se andando até mim.

–- Não vou mentir que não pensei nessa possibilidade, mas precisava de ajuda para fazer o jantar.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez, ignorando o que eu disse. Levantou-se e me seguiu até a cozinha, comecei a separar os ingredientes e ele já previu o que eu queria comer. Quando se conhece alguém há cem anos, palavras se tornam apenas um capricho, DongHae era capaz de me entender apenas pelas minhas ações, ou pelos meus olhares, mesmo eu não querendo que ele não soubesse o que passava na minha mente, ele saberia de um jeito ou de outro.

Não me importei dele me ver seminu. Ele conhecia o meu corpo mais do que todas as mulheres com que já me deitei, mesmo que ele não passasse de um mero amigo.

Botei a carne no forno e me apoiei na pia, esperando a comida ficar pronta. DongHae se aproximou de mim, olhando para a cicatriz no meu ombro nu. Afagou-a com as pontas dos dedos. Afastei os seus dedos da região com rudeza. Não era fã de toques, ainda mais em tal região.

–- Admirando o seu próprio trabalho, DongHae? – Perguntei, em tom de deboche.

Ele sorriu fracamente, ainda olhando a marca de seus dentes na minha pele.

–- KyuHyun, — ele chamou, rompendo o silêncio. – Se eu lhe perguntar uma coisa, você me responderia sinceramente. Apenas uma mera curiosidade.

Suspirei

–- Sim, hyung, o que você quer saber?

–- Que você odeia ser vampiro, eu já sabia que você nos julga monstros e tem repulsa de si por ser um, eu tenho certeza, mas… Você me odeia por eu ter lhe transformado?

Ele havia acertado por toda a primeira parte, mas a última ideia era tão absurda que eu me sentia ofendido por ter que respondê-la.

–- Você quer mesmo que responda isso? – Perguntei incrédulo

Como DongHae poderia pensar que eu o odiaria? Eu havia notado que ele ficara estranho as vezes sem motivo, mas eu pensei que eram inúmeras outras coisas sem ser isso. Perguntei-me por quantas décadas ele guardava aquela mágoa, aquela pergunta absurda em sua mente. O silêncio ecoava no quarto em sua espera pela minha resposta

– Se qualquer um fizesse comigo o que você fez, eu com certeza garantiria que nunca mais passasse ar pelos seus pulmões, já matei pessoas por muito menos, você sabe disso porque você já o fez também. Se outra pessoa tivesse feito isso que é, de longe, a forma mais horrenda que uma existência pode possuir e que é o que você me transformou, eu não minto que não a odiaria, mas, pelos céus, DongHae! Eu não conseguiria sentir tal sentimento por você, não mesmo. – Disse as palavras que para mim tanto pareciam óbvias

Ele sorriu fracamente um grande sorriso, como se eu tivesse acabado de tirar um grande peso de suas costas. Seus olhos estavam levemente marejados e eu tinha cada vez mais dificuldade em acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Um sentimento de culpa — que não era usual em meu ser – se instalou em mim, fazendo o meu coração sentir o peso de cada uma das palavras e maus tratos que eu já fiz DongHae ouvir de minha boca e sofrer por minhas mãos.

Eu gostaria de ser uma pessoa estável emocionalmente. Alguém que mantesse a mesma indiferença por tudo e todos. Eu era do tipo de egoísta que não ligava para nada, eu pensava. Mas DongHae sempre fazia questão de me lembrar que eu não ligava para _quase _nada.

As alterações de humor que DongHae causava em mim, irritavam-me.

Empurrei-o, afastando-o de mim, procurei distância, saindo até do cômodo e indo para a sala, mas DongHae me seguia. Estava com raiva, ele via isso, ele sabia que eu iria confessar tudo o que eu sentia, ele já conhecia aquela cena, já brigamos antes.

Eu também conhecia aquela cena, mas não era como se eu gostasse de conhecê-la. Já não basta viver para sempre, ainda tinha que viver dias iguais, isso me enraivecia.

– DongHae, eu odeio existir, eu odeio ser vampiro, eu odeio ter que matar, mas sabe o por que de eu não ter me jogado no fogo ainda, DongHae? Você! Eu vivo por você, Hae, o meu melhor amigo. Não me faça perguntas tão idiotas que chegam a ser ofensivas, e não ouse chorar, eu não mereço aturar isso. – disse, em um tom que mais parecia que eu estava dando a ele uma sentença de morte. – Desculpe se minhas palavras o machucam às vezes, não quero que pense mais isso – eu disse. Não mudei meu tom, não dei uma grande pausa entre as duas frases.

Fechei os olhos, contando até dez, tentando me acalmar e logo senti os braços de DongHae envolverem o meu tronco nu em um abraço.

O seu corpo era tão frio quanto o meu, quando ele me tocava, eu não sentia uma pele tão quente que quase queimava a minha, como quando humanos me tocavam, eu sentia sua pele macia e uma temperatura que tão pouco contrastava com a minha, que eu sentia aquela sensação agradável que se sente quando você se lembra de que está vivo, e agradece por isso, apesar de eu saber que isso não é verdade, já não é faz tempo.

Ele se afastou ao poucos e eu não queria que ele o fizesse, queria sentir o seu cheiro e o seu calor mais um pouco, alimentando a minha ilusão. Peguei em seu braço, que percorriam a minha cintura vagarosamente, como uma cobra se move sorrateira e lenta quando procura por comida. Senti A textura de sua cicatriz, e agarrei o seu braço com força, ele parou na hora, abri os meus olhos, encarando o seu rosto, ele encarava os meus dedos que acariciavam a sua cicatriz da mesma forma que ele fez com a minha há pouco tempo atrás. A diferença é que a minha cicatriz ele sempre olhava como se admirasse um detalhe de alguma escultura histórica, clássica.

Encarei a sua cicatriz, a marca de dentes que alguém fez, uma incógnita dentro de DongHae, talvez a única coisa sobre si que eu não conhecesse.

– Hyung, como você se tornou vampiro? – perguntei, depois encarando as suas orbes que sorriam para mim em silêncio. Ele hesitou um pouco antes de responder, mas o fez, havia um motivo para ele ter guardado isso de mim, um motivo sério.

–- Eu me apaixonei, Kyu. Por isso sou um vampiro. – Ele respondeu.

Afastei-me dele, sentando-me no sofá cobre que decorava o ambiente da nossa sala de estar, eu esperei um século para ouvir essa história e recuso-me a ouvi-la de forma tão vaga assim.

–- Não vai me dizer que se apaixonou por uma vampira, Hae, mas que clichê.

Ele se sentou do meu lado, apoiou os cotovelos nos ombros e segurou seu rosto. Soltou um longo e hesitante suspiro, demonstrando que ainda hesitava em continuar. Eu o esperei, apesar de estar pura ansiedade por dentro, queria saber que segredo era aquele que ele escondia há cem anos.

Ele endireitou-se no sofá, ficando com a coluna ereta e suspirou mais uma vez. Virou-se de uma forma que suas orbes encarassem as minhas, inseguro.

– Não. – Ele respondeu – Eu me apaixonei pelo noivo de uma vampira.

Eu não vou dizer que eu não fiquei surpreso, tampouco, levemente enojado com a confissão. Eu já vira DongHae com outros homens eu mesmo me envolvera com alguns, pois como imortais, queríamos nos aproveitar dos prazeres que mortais podem nos oferecer, mas nunca vi isso como nada além de algo carnal, até porque eu, pelo menos, não estava na completa definição de sóbrio quando me envolvo com garotos.

Mas se apaixonar? Isso é algo completamente diferente. Eu sempre julguei impossível para um homem amar outro, sempre achei isso contra a natureza.

–- Lembra-se de quando eu trabalhava entregando encomendas do mercado para famílias ricas, Kyunnie-ah? – ele dizia com um sorriso bobo no rosto – Eu me apaixonei pelo senhor de uma das casas que eu entregava. Ele era muito bonito e cortês. Eu sempre o via quando saía ou entrava em sua casa. Um dia ele pediu para o mordomo que me levasse até a sala de jogos, onde ele se encontrava, meu coração foi a mil, pensando se ele havia observado que eu o encarava e se iria pedir que eu parasse. Eu estava convencido que era isso, mas ele apenas queria um companheiro para uma partida de sinuca. Nós conversamos, bebemos, descobri seu nome verdadeiro – Lee HyukJae —, e esses dias em que eu jogava com ele se tornavam cada vez mais frequentes. Um dia, ele quis apostar, eu neguei, um tanto quanto envergonhado, eu era pobre, não tinha nada que ele pudesse querer, mas aí ele disse que queria que eu apostasse um beijo. Eu corei instantaneamente, meus dedos ficaram trêmulos e era óbvio que eu havia ficado desconfortável com o pedido, então, ele somente me beijou e começamos a ter um caso. Eu estava nas nuvens, vivendo o meu primeiro amor! – DongHae contava de olhos fechados, aproveitando-se das ondas de prazer que as lembranças de HyukJae ofereciam-no, de repente, seu tom de voz mudou, pude ver seus pelos se arrepiarem — Porém, as notícias foram parar com os empregados e depois na noiva dele. Ela me atacou-o e matou-o para que eu pudesse viver com a imagem de sua morte por toda a eternidade. – ele já fungava prestes a chorar. Abracei-o.

Meus braços envolveram seu ombro e puxaram-no para perto, por mais que não fosse a pior das coisas do mundo que ele confessara, não deixava de ser um sentimento que ele guardava por cem longos anos. Senti suas lágrimas quentes molharem o meu corpo e seus dedos me apertarem com força.

Sentia meu coração doer por ver DongHae assim e, rapidamente a sensação de culpa por ter perguntado sobre sua cicatriz me invadiu. Suas lágrimas pareciam um ácido que queimava minha pele, minha alma. Eu afagava o seu cabelo e sussurrava palavras de carinho para acalmá-lo.

Eu havia tocado em sua ferida, aliás, eu havia jogado sal nela, e agora só me restava observar enquanto Donghae sofria pela ardência.


End file.
